In general, for various forms of digital content, including audio content, for example, lossless compression and/or decompression is desirable in a variety of circumstances. For example, such compression is desirable for transmission over a bandwidth limited communications channel or for storage in memory. Techniques for such compression and/or decompression continue to be sought, particularly techniques offering low latency and/or low computational complexity.